The Incubus
by Vegas-Asian
Summary: Ran into some old friends, the Lane Brothers. Head to Vegas for fun&catching up leads to lane's lost lil sis, an old secret romance with Dean, and unexplainable events to figure out. Chpt4 Up! Meet Mitsy.
1. Extented Summary

Full Summary: The Winchester boys run into some old family hunting friends, the Lane Family, from when they were kids. The family is short three member, Mitsy (only daughter 25 years old), Emmett (the oldest son 31yrs old), and Mandolin (Mrs. Lane). Mr. Rob Lane heads for hunt with another friend, but send his remaining sons to hunt else where to get more done. The Winchester boys and the Lane brothers head down to Vegas to have fun and catch up with Emmett, who lives in Vegas. There they also find some shocking news about Mitsy, who also lives in town. She's engaged to some handsome rich casino heir. There's clearly some friction between Dean and Mitsy, but both of them brush off any questions about it.


	2. Chapter 1 The Lanes'

_"Mitsy!"_

_His calls remained unanswered, and the silence was getting to him. The corridors of the abandoned mansion seemed to get darker with each passing moment. Mitsy was no where to be found in this wing of the huge Las Vegas mansion. Hope was dissipating in him the longer he went without finding her._

"_Dean!! She's here." Sam's voice echoed through the halls with a tone of desperation._

_Immediately, Dean turned and ran in the direction of his brother's yells. He made his way up the marble spiral stairway to the second floor. Sam continued to yell for his brother, and from every now and then called out Mitsy's name. Then a single gun shot that left Sam calling for Mitsy frantically before the mansion enter another eerie silence. The moment Dean barged into the master bedroom, his eyes were drawn into the petite collapsed figure lying across the floor at the foot of the bed._

"_Mitsy!"_

"If it isn't the Winchester boys?" greeted a old rough, but familiar voice from behind Sam and Dean, who sat at the bar contently.

"Old man, I thought you were retired by now," replied Dean, returning to the fifty year old man with the salt and pepper hair. There stood three young men behind Rob Lane, all looked like they were younger versions of their old man.

"My kids keep me in good shape. Dear god, look at this. Lil Sammy is back in the business." The boys smiled at their old friends and greeted them as they all sat at the bar. "I thought you were off at college?"

"I was till about a year and a half ago. Where's Emmett and Mitsy?" Sam looked around and only found three of the five Lane kids. Casey, Mason, and Jonah were there with their father, but the eldest and the youngest of the Lane family were missing. Sam realized he had brought up a sour subject with the momentary streak of anger that fazed across Rob Lane's face and the worried look of his sons exchanged. Lucky for Dean and Sam, the old man was interrupted with a phone call and he excused himself from the bar.

"No never heard from your father about THAT situation?" asked Jonah, the eldest of the three Lane brothers that were present. Jonah took more from his father's European half, inheriting pale skin and light brown hair, rather then the soft black hair and copper skin the rest of the family obtained. Sam assumed 'THAT' situation was referring to Mitsy and Emmett. Jonah took Sam's momentary silence as a no and explained to Sam, "Emmett left seven years ago to get married to some girl he met in Nevada while on a hunt. Now he lives in Vegas as a dealer and has a couple of kids. Ten years ago, Mitsy left the job in New England when she was offered an art scholarship at some big Prep school."

"Dad never got over the fact they left the family, especially Mitsy. Waste of great talent he called it," interrupted Casey, the taller of the twins (other twin, Mason). "Last time Dad spoke to Mitsy, he was telling her she was no longer a part of this family, since she left. She had come to visit Mom before she died, but Dad never let her in the hospital. Mom was desperate to see Emmett and Mitsy before she died, Emmett knew Dad wouldn't be happy to see either of them and never bothered to come, but Mitsy hoped Dad would put aside his hate. The last time Dad spoke to Mom, they were arguing about him throwing out Mitsy. Mom blamed Dad for taking away her lil' girl. Dad blamed Mitsy for that one last awful conversation."

"Come, again? Your mom died?" asked Dean, finally speaking up. "She made the best cookie. She used to keep Mitsy from beating the crap out of Sam when he would call her girly."

"Mitsy used to beat the crap out of you Dean, too," recalled Sam. "You were the one who dared me to call her that."

"She died of cancer, six years ago," answered Jonah. "Mom hoped Mitsy would become something with her art and music. Mom was going to give Mitsy her old violin, the one that she taught Mitsy how to play on, but Dad hid it away from Mitsy. We don't even know where she is anymore? She sends letters to the Roadhouse for us, but never tells us where she is."

"She was in Vegas the last time I saw her," reassured Dean, before taking a swing of his beer. "That kid can play an awesome guitar. That was two years ago, Lil' Sammy here was in college. She helped me with a hunt there; some ghost of a mob victim was offing old retired corrupted officers. She and Emmett still hunt a little around town and got themselves some hot connections in the city."


	3. Chapter 2 To Vegas?

Chapter 2

"Well, kids! I gotta head for another hunt with Donald," announced Rob returning from his phone call. "Boys, you find another hunt and we'll meet up when Donald and I finished."

"Sure thing, Dad," chorused the Lane brothers with identical monotone voices.

"Dean, Sam. Good to see you, again. Tell your father to give us a call if there's a good hunt out there." Before leaving, Rob shook hand with Dean and Sam. With the absence of their father, the Lane brothers seemed to loosed up.

"I say, we head to the Roadhouse to get that letter from Mitsy that Jo texted us about and head to Vegas," suggest Jonah, looking at his brother. "Gamble, party, and catch up with Emmett and Mitsy. Dean, Sam you two should tag along."

"Why not? Vegas is usually crawling with our kind of stuff?" smiled Sam, nudging Dean.

"Sam, we should finish that business, we haven't finished up, yet," commented Dean without looking at Sam or anyone else.

"What business?"

"You know…"

"Sure, we'll go to Vegas!" answered Sam, knowing there was something Dean was avoiding something or someone in Sin City. "I'm sure; Dean is probably worried about getting the beat down from Mitsy, again."

"You have no idea," murmured Dean, getting up from his stool heading for the car.

**A/N: Please Review. For those that don't know what sin city its nickname for Vegas. not referring to the movie Sin City.**


	4. Chapter 3 Its okay

Chapter 3

"Why are you so afraid of going to Vegas to see Emmett and Mitsy?" asked Sam as he jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

"I'm not afraid of anything in Vegas, especially Mitsy. She's only five foot two at the most with very little muscle," answered Dean, avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Wait? Did something happen between you and Mitsy when you were hunting with her in Vegas?" Sam laughed. It would explain why Dean wasn't as happy about head to Vegas with Lanes'.

"Nothing happened with Mitsy while on the hunt," declared Dean, his voice stern. "Beside, she had been steady with some guy for a year and a half when I met up with her. I know that her brothers would beat me down, if they ever THOUGHT I ever did their little sister, no matter if she's twenty-something or not. Rob would shoot me, even if hates Mitsy right now, since she is still his only daughter."

"Didn't Rob threatened all the boys that lived on their street, thinking that it would help keep Mitsy from dating a bit longer?" recalled Sam.

"Damn, I would hate to be one of those kids, Rob was scary when it came to Mitsy and boys," added Dean. They were already heading down the road after the Lane Brother's two classic firebirds, one red and the other black.

"If there was nothing between you and Mitsy, prove it in Vegas," dared Sam.

"Fine, you are going to be disappointed little bro. She is nothing more then an old childhood friend."

"Dean, its okay if there was something between you two. Besides she is one of the few girls out there that would understand what we do, seeing she grew up hunting more than us."

"Do you think it's a little early to go to the Roadhouse? Ellen is most likely still fuming that I lied to her about Jo."

"I think its Jo that would be still mad. Her father is her hero, and she blames Dad now for that loss. We'll have to worry more about her putting the beat down on us then any of the Lanes."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. feedback is encouraging.

PS: The reason for the title The Incubus will come later in the story.


	5. Chapter 4 Mitsy

Chapter 4

Before Dean reached the steps of the Roadhouse, the mellow tune of a piano, coming in from inside. From the gloom of the song, Dean knew who was playing. He recognized the song more then the technique of playing. It was the hauntingly saddening voice singing with the tune of the piano that proved his suspicions to be correct. The moment he pushed the door, he saw the dark petite figure sitting at an old standup piano he never noticed before. Her soft black wavy hair flowed gently down to her small waist pulled away from her face over her shoulders as she occupied herself with her song. Her face displayed the utter sorrow expressed in the song, her song. Her fingers gracefully glided from key to key with gentle touch that Dean has never see anyone but her achieve. The gentle beauty of her displayed her unconditional caring for all like an open book. Dean had no idea how long he stood at the door, but he continued to watch the young lady's gentle movement over the keys as they slowed then pull away onto her lap. Those familiar chocolate brown eyes turn toward the door and widened at the sight of him.

"Dean?" her voice soothing with the hum of joy, still occupied with the bewilderment that she attempted to mask.

"Mitsy," he greeted his voice rough. A smile emerged on her perfect full lips as Dean heard footsteps approach behind him.

"Jonah."

"Sis!" greeted Jonah, stepping around Dean to run to his little sister. Mitsy stood from her seat before the piano to hug her brother. Jonah hugged Mitsy lifting her from the ground squeezing a little girl-ish _eep_ from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off a letter for you, but I never expected to run into you guys," answered as her brother placed her down. "I had something very important to bring to you and I'm so happy that I can give it to you personally."

Just as she slipped over to the bar where her messenger bag sat, the twins walked into the bar and ran to tackle their sister once they saw her. With impeccable speed and reflex she dodged their attack. Again, she could not avoid a suffocating hug from them. What could she say? It had been couple of years since they have spoken or even seen each other.

"So you guys hunting with the Winchesters, now?" she asked nodded at Dean. (Sam still in the car)

"We were going to visit you in Vegas."

"Perfect! You'll make it in time for Thanksgiving and hopefully my engagement party." announced Mitsy, jumping up and down with excitement. "Dean, you and your family should come. Besides I really needed to talk to you about a thing or two."

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 5 Dean's N Mitsy's Past

Chapter 5

"Getting married to your prep school sweetheart?" asked Dean as he stood right outside the Roadhouse next to Mitsy. Her brothers and Sam were checking out Mitsy's Skyline, while they watched on.

"His name is James, and yes I am marrying him," she answered, side glancing him. "I would say nine years of dating is a decent amount of time to be together and not be married."

"Nine years?"

"Okay, we were off and on at a point, but we are over that bit," she corrected.

"Does he know…"

"Yes, he knows."

"I was talking about the job," Dean peered into Mitsy's eyes, but she looked away.

"No, he doesn't about that, yet," her voice low and sad. "How do you explain that kind of life to someone, who has never encountered anything supernatural? Telling James what happened to you and I during an off was difficult in its self, but confessing that I come from a long LONG line of psychics and hunters is just beyond predictable."

"You are afraid he isn't going to react well or believe you," pointed out Dean.

"No, duh. Still, I'm glad I ran into you, I really wanted to avoid sending some strangers serve you papers."

"I always knew that I would be the one being divorced of."

"Trust me. I've been excepting you to divorce me since our little one night stand two years ago. I really want you to come to Vegas. James wants to meet you. He wasn't very happy that the FBI showed up at our front door."

"He's not going to hurt me?"

"Not as much as my brothers would if they found out that I was another one of your one night stands. He is more likely going to turn you into the FBI, but he promised me he wouldn't so don't worry. Your father was disappointed, you know, you never really tried to keep things together."

"You told my father about the marriage."

"Emmett tattled on you to John, not me. I would have waited for you tell him. It's your secret, not only mine. Despites he was already suspicious, because he came to visit when I told James about you and me. I was mess then."

"You didn't exactly try to make everything work, either?"

"Dean, we have known each other for almost twenty years. I knew partially what I was getting myself into when I said 'I do' even if I was a little peachy at the time. I can't expect you to change your promiscuous habits over night."

"But you hoped, didn't you."

"I do hope."

A/N i wanted to post this a couple of days ago but my computer was being mean and not working.


End file.
